Paralelo
by Salima Zue Uchiha
Summary: Su cuerpo estaba sin alma. Las cartas se lo habían indicado y Luna lo sabía. ¿Ahora cómo regresaría? La vida paralela le agradaba mucho más que su vida original. ¿Qué decisión tomará su alma?


**¡Hola a todos! **

**Este es el primer fic que escribo con esta temática. Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

**1.- Paralelo.**

Sabía que esa noche algo cambiaría y que tenía nada que ver con lo que descubrió en sus cartas durante la clase de Adivinación. Para Luna, tomar aquellas clases le resultaba interesante aún y cuando le sucedían extrañas situaciones que ni la misma profesora Trelawney podía explicar.

Tampoco estaba relacionado con los animales "fantásticos" que todos creían que era capaz de ver, lo que aumentaba más la fama del apodo por el que era conocida en todo el colegio: Lunatica.

Lo que Luna sí podía asegurar era que todo pasaba mientras dormía, por lo que podían pasar como simples sueños o pesadillas de la mente de una chica de catorce años; pero para alguien que como ella mantenía la mente abierta, eran más que meros sueños o pesadillas.

Mientras estaba sentada sobre uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala común, recordó la tirada que obtuvo en clase donde la carta de la transfiguración, con su dibujo de una calavera y su guadaña figuraba en primer lugar sobre la mesa redonda del salón de clases, le seguía la carta del carro tirada por dos leones de color blanco y negro cada uno, y por ultimo, la carta del juicio donde un ángel tocaba una trompeta.

De primera mano, esas cartas podrian traer algún mal augurio gracias a la primera de ellas pero Luna no lo creia de ese modo. Aún en el sillón, reclinó su cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos por un momento. Así como estaba, se permitió sentir el latido constante de su corazón siendo acompasado con su respiración tranquila y suave, sólo sintiendo el momento.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento en particular le embargó en aquel momento de serenidad: ¿Qué pensarían sus compañeros de casa si la veían ahí reclinada en uno de los sillones? Luna en un acto reflejo, sacudió levemente la cabeza para tratar de alejar ese pensamiento y volvió a centrarse en relajar su respiración sin importarle en realidad lo que podrían pensar de ella.

Pasados algunos minutos, se sintió adormecida, así que creyendo que era mejor retirarse a su habitación a dormir, trató de desperezarse estirando sus brazos y sus piernas, llevándose la sorpresa de que no podía moverlos. Entonces, su atención se fue hacia sus ojos tratando de parpadear para abrirlos pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Sintió como su respiración se volvió más firme y repitió el intento de abrir sus ojos lográndolo al fin. Sonrío y se dispuso a levantarse del sillón para ir a su cama, cerró la edición de El Quisquilloso que tenía abierta sobre una de las pequeñas mesas y dio media vuelta hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.

Subió las escaleras con pequeños saltos mientras tarareaba una canción infantil, llegó al cuarto piso y tomó el pomo de hierro forjado de la puerta empujando hacia dentro, la puerta se abrió con un ligero rechinido y se apresuró a cerrar para no despertar a sus compañeras. Caminó hacia su cama pero una voz fuerte y poderosa la hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Luna posó sus ojos en la persona que le habló y se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a un hombre de edad, con arrugas en la frente y las comisuras de la boca y una espesa barba blanca que caía hasta más abajo de la barbilla.

El hombre estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio de mármol blanco y Luna pudo darse cuenta de la alta silla de oro desde la que ese hombre la miraba con premura y algo de advertencia.

Fue en ese instante en el que Luna se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación del cuarto piso y tampoco en el castillo. Miró alrededor y tuvo frente a ella una estancia semicircular con las paredes decoradas con vistosos vitrales de querubines y esponjosas nubes blancas. Aquella estancia podía pasar con facilidad como un recibidor de las mansiones de las familias mágicas de alta alcurnia, pero en vez de maravillarse con ese hecho, Luna se emocionó y su curiosidad aumentó.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Luna emocionada.

El hombre arqueó ambas cejas, se levantó de la silla de oro y soltó un fuerte puñetazo sobre el mármol del escritorio a lo que Luna sólo miró con ojos soñadores.

-No me es permitido revelarles a los visitantes no gratos a dónde es que han llegado-soltó el hombre con voz gruesa-¡Vete y vuelve cuando sea tu tiempo!-espetó.

Luna sonrió-Entiendo. Es la puerta al Paraíso. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-preguntó ella con real interés que el hombre notó y suspiró.

-Niña, has pasado por un desdoblamiento-le reveló el hombre con cansancio y pesar-Si no regresas a tu cuerpo y sigues aquí es posible que no puedas volver más.

Luna asintió con la cabeza al entender la situación en la que se encontraba y del mismo modo, comprendió el significado de sus cartas. Su alma se había separado de su cuerpo pero, ¿Cuál era el motivo principal?

Porque siempre existía un motivo por el simple hecho de ser un mortal.


End file.
